World War
by Kim San Poo
Summary: Ide gilanya membuatnya berkesempatan untuk menjadi penyelamat dunia. Ini certia tentang Naruto bersama kedua sahabatnya, melawan makhluk yang mereka sebut sebagai mayat hidup atau zombie. M untuk scene berdarah-darah dan kekerasan dan hal menjijikkan seputar zombie.
1. Chapter 1

World War

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M (untuk scene berdarah-darah)

Warning : AU, OOC (dua rangkaian mutlak), typo (bersembunyi dengan baik diantara kata-kata), bahsa mungkin gak baku, monoton, bertele-tele. Ah gak seburuk itu kok. Jika mengharap cerita yang bagus, _well_ aku sudah berusaha.

 _ **ITADAKIMASU**_

.

.

.

Suara debaman seperti sebuah benda yang menghantam permukaan bumi, hanya saja bersuara sangat nyaring hingga terdengar sampai radius puluhan kilometer. Seorang paruh baya berkacamata berlari keluar dari mobil vannya yang sudah ia pacu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Wajahnya menggambarkan kegirangan bagai mendapat berlian. Dari kejauhan dapat dilihat sebuah lubang menganga dengan diameter mencapai sepuluh meter, ditengahnya terdapat sebuah batuan berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan sebesar tubuh orang dewasa. Siang itu di tengan gurun pasir yang tidak berpenduduk telah jatuh sebuah meteor.

.

"Shikamaru~" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang beriris biru yang merupakan keturunan Jerman bernama Naruto menyeru manja pada kawan berkuncir nanasnya yang tengah sibuk menekuri sebuah buku.

"Ini perpustakaan, kecilkan suaramu bodoh." Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru memprotes pelan.

"Yo, tuan tampan." Cengir Naruto tanpa bersalah.

Shikamaru mendesah, merasakan bahunya yang berat akibat beban dari lengan Naruto,"ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk."

" Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi ini mendesak." Naruto mendorong kasar tubuh Sasuke agar memberinya ruang untuk duduk di sebelah Shikamaru, decakan kesal Sasuke ia abaikan.

"Kau tahu, mengenai fenomena mutasi. Aku berfikir jika mutasi bisa terjadi pada kulit, maka ada kemungkinan hal itu bisa terjadi pada daging dan struktur tulang."

"Naruto, kau terlalu banyak menonton film."

"Kau pikir darimana mereka bisa membuat film sekeren itu tanpa penelitian yang nyata? Ini akan jadi penemuan luar biasa, kan?"

"Lalu." Kata Shikamaru tanpa menoleh pada wajah binar Naruto sedikitpun,"apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Naruto yang semula menyerongkan tubuhnya menghadap Shikamaru kini berbalik lurus menghadap meja. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan bahasan Naruto.

"Terlalu banyak berfikir akan membuatmu menjadi semakin bodoh." Celetuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berfikir, apa masalahmu-"

Shikamaru terpaksa menjulurkan tangannya demi membungkam mulut naruto sebelum petugas perpustakaan memergokinya sedang membuat keributan.

"Sepanjang tahun ini kau sudah membahasnya berkali-kali, kami sudah bosan mendengarnya." Jelas Sasuke membuat pergerakan Naruto yang semula liar menjadi tenang.

"Untuk apa punya tim cerdas jika hanya terus merumuskan yang sudah ada?" gerutu Naruto pelan.

Naruto berputar balik, masih dalam posisi duduk. Kakinya yang diputar sengaja ia arahkan ke Sasuke demi mendapati wajah datar itu memerah kesal. Kedua lengannya ia rangkulkan ke leher Shikamaru dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan ia beranjak berdiri.

"Aku tunggu kalian di rumahku malam ini yah."

Naruto berlalu dari perpustakaan dengan cengiran khasnya.

.

"Profesor…" seseorang dengan pakaian laboratorim masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seorang paruh baya berkacamata bulat dengan rambut dikuncir yang dipanggil profesor.

"Wartawan sudah mengetahui perihal meteor yang jatuh beberapa hari lalu." Kata orang tersebut.

"Ada apa Kabuto?" Laki-laki berambut panjang, masuk ke ruangan melalui pintu yang berbeda.

"Tuan Orochimaru, keberadaannya sudah diketahui. Kupikir masih ada beberapa hari lagi sampai seluruh dunia tahu."

"Bawa sampel sebanyak yang sanggup diambil untuk kepentingan penelitian."

"Baik tuan."

.

Suara pintu berkali-kali diketuk atau lebih tepatnya digedor.

"Naruto…buka pintunya. Naruto…"

Shikamaru terus berseru sejak dua menit yang lalu, baru setelah panggilan ke sekian suara debaman terdengar dari dalam. Mereka, Sasuke dan Shikamaru menduga jika barang berantakan di rumah Naruto sedang menjadi korban empunya.

Pintu dibuka, menampakkan cengiran khas pemuda pirang itu. "Sudah kuduga kalian akan datang."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mendecih, hampir bersamaan lalu menerobos masuk begitu saja. Keduanya mungkin kesal dengan tingkah kelewat agresif Naruto tapi tidak pernah sekalipun bisa menolak keinginannya yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun. Seperti malam ini, mereka bertiga di pimpin oleh Naruto melangkah menuju sebuah ruang yang semula kamar disulap menjadi laboratorium pribadi Naruto.

Sasuke memandang ngeri pada apa yang diteliti oleh Naruto. Dirinya yang berkutat dengan angka-angka dan sastra bukannya tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang makhluk hidup yang menjadi obyek penelitian Naruto, tapi ia lebih merasa jijik karenanya.

"Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau tunjukkan pada kami dan menyesal jika tidak melihatnya." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengedarkan pandangannya melihat beberapa hewan melata dalam kotak-kotak terpisah.

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya, Sasuke mungkin heran apakah dia tidak lelah terus menerus memasang tampang seperti itu.

"Lihat ini." Sebuah kotak berisi tikus berbulu sebagian tampak putih dan sebagian lain keabu-abuan. "Aku mencoba melakukan mutasi gen pada tikus ini, dan berhasil. Memang perlu waktu yang lama sampai berhasil seperti ini."

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya demi melihat lebih jelas pada binatang pengerat tersebut. "Kau hanya merubah warna bulunya, itu tidak tampak seperti sesuatu yang luar biasa."

"Setidaknya aku berhasil, Sasuke." Protes Naruto, ia berpaling pada Shikamaru,"bagaimana menurutmu Shikamaru?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan uang bulananmu Naruto. Berapa biaya yang kau habiskan untuk penelitian tidak berguna ini."

Bagai disambar petir, Naruto terpaku tidak percaya. Tidak ada dari salah satu teman bahkan sahabat terbaiknya yang setidaknya bertanya bagaimana tampilan tikus itu bisa berubah.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru melambaikan telapak tangannya di hadapan Naruto, mencari kesadarannya.

Naruto menepis tangan Shikamaru, berlalu keluar kamar dan melemparkan tubuhnya di kasur yang semula berada di kamar harus pindah ke ruang TV. Shikamaru dan Sasuke berpandang-pandangan. Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya mereka harus membujuk si pirang manja itu, dan mereka sungguh tidak dapat menolak.

.

Sebuah bongkahan seukuran kepala manusia dewasa dimasukkan ke dalam kopor berpengaman dengan sangat hati-hati. Kabuto tidak menggunakan telapak tangannya sendiri, karena panas yang dihasilkan dari batu meteor belum mengalami pendinginan. Sementara serpihannya ia masukkan secara terpisah ke dalam kantong berukuran sedang.

"Kemana kita akan pergi Tuan Orochimaru?" tanya Kabuto begitu kopor dan beberapa barang lainnya sudah berhasil ia masukkan dengan rapi ke dalam mobil van.

"Kembali ke kampung halaman. Ini akan jadi penemuan hebat Kabuto."

Kabuto menaikkan sedikit kacamata hingga menampakkan kilatannya dari bias sinar bulan,"baik tuan Orochimaru."

.

Di kantin kampus, Sasuke sedang menemani Naruto menghabiskan mangkok ketiga ramennya yang sepertinya akan bertambah beberapa lagi. Semalam, Naruto sangat ngambek bahkan mengatasinya lebih parah dari pada anak kecil atau perempuan, tapi kemudian iming-iming ramen hal termujarab untuk mengembalikan cengiran lebar itu.

"Kemana Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto di sela-selam makannya.

"Dia ada sedang pergi ikut penelitian Kurenai-sensei."

"Ooo,"mulut Naruto membulat,"pantas saja kemarin dia begit sibuk menyiapkan bahan, menyebalkan hanya ada kau di sini."

"Baiklah~, aku akan meninggalkan bonnya di sini."

Naruto keburu merangkul lengan Sasuke,"bercanda, tuan baik hati."

Sasuke yang semula sudah berdiri kembali duduk."Apa yang sebenarnya coba kau lakukan dengan tikus itu?"

"Seperti katamu, merubah warna bulunya."

"Terdengar tidak ada bedanya dengan kawin silang."

Seruputan terakhir isi mangkok Naruto, kemudian meneguk air sedikit. Sasuke sampai harus menyodorkan tisu terdekat agar Naruto segera membersihkan sisa kuah ramen di sekitar mulutnya.

"Itu baru permulaan, aku melakukannya dengan memaksakan mutasi menggunakan bahan kimia. Beberapa tikus mati sebelum bulu dengan warna baru muncul, tapi tikus yang semalam sangat kuat. Selama tiga minggu ia tampak kesakitan, kupikir dia akan mati lebih cepat, tapi setelah seluruh tikus mati dia berangsur-angsur membaik."

"Jadi, apa ekspektasimu yang sebenarnya?"

Naruto menyeringai mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai penasaran. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dekat dengan Sasuke, sangat dekat hinnga saat ia berbisik tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar.

"GILA!?" Sasuke spontan menjauh dari Naruto, melontarkan teriakan yang menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Ssst, jangan berisik."

"Kau yang berisik, bodoh." Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya setelah membungkuk isyarat maaf karena sudah mengganggu."Manusia mutan, itu hal terkonyol yang pernah kudengar."

"Kalau tidak mau percaya ya sudah. Terima kasih makanannya." Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, dan melenggang pergi begitu saja, mengabaikan teriakan Sasuke.

Lima menit berjalan keluar kawasan kampus, ia mampir sebentar ke sebuah swalayan untuk membeli beberapa persediaan makanan. Saat hendak melewati pintu otomatis, seseorang yang berlawanan arah darinya dengan membawa kardus besar setengah berlari keluar hingga tubuh mereka sedikit bersenggolan. Naruto merasakan ada benda yang jatuh, dilihatnya sebuah kantong berukuran sedang. Dipikirnya dompet tapi begitu ia berbalik hendak mengembalikan, sosok orang tersebut hilang dibalik kerumunan orang-orang. Tanpa sadar Naruto memasukkan katong tersebut ke dalam sakunya dan lanjut memasuki swalayan.

.

Sejak orang tuanya meninggal Naruto hidup sendiri. Beruntung ia memiliki tekad dan gigih karena meski dianggap pintar tapi kemapuannya masih dalam batas biasa saja. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak ia msuk kuliah, mereka adalah jenius dan tergabung dalam tim cerdas. Naruto sangat gigih demi bisa bergabung dalam tim cerdas ia memanfaatkan kedua sahabat jeniusnya untuk mengajarinya secara cuma-cuma. Entah faktor hidup Naruto yang terbilang susah atau memang kegigihannya, sampai saat ini keduanya sangat memperhatikan Naruto.

Tidak ada hal khusus mengapa Naruto ingin sekali menciptakan manusia mutan seperti pada salah satu film kesukaannya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi sejarah, dan memiliki suatu penemuan yang bermanfaat bagi dunia. Mutasi gen bisa saja terjadi, dan jika manusia bisa memiliki kemampuan diluar umumnya, maka akan membantu banyak pihak. Pada masalah pertahana misalnya. Tapi tetap saja, idenya tidak bisa dibilang masuk akal dan tidak konyol.

Naruto mengamati sejenak rumah peninggalan orang tuanya, satu kata yang dapat diungkapkan adalah 'berantakan'. Entah kapan terakhir kali Naruto memiliki niat untuk membersihkannya, karena itu baru niat. Biasanya Sasuke dan Shikamaru diam-diam memunguti sedikit demi sedikit sampah yang mulai membusuk saat Naruto terlelap, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari itu.

Sebuah Kantong terjatuh dari saku celana, tatkala Naruto melepasnya untuk berganti ke pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk di rumah. Kantong itu tidak menarik perhatiannya sama sekali, sehingga ia meletakkannya di sembarang tempat. Tanpa Naruto tahu tikus yang merupakan percobaan berhasil Naruto memakan sedikit dari isi kantong yang tampak seperti kerikil.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

A/N : Lagi, ini merupakan fic request dari 'seseorang yang tidak ingin disebut namanya'. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menggunakan tema yang bagiku berat seperti ini, karena kalau roman udah pasti lebih mudah. Mengharuskanku mengadakan riset kecil-kecilan demi hasil yang baik. Semoga ada yang suka, jika demikian mohon review kalau ingin fic ini dilanjut. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._


	2. Chapter 2

World War

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M (untuk scene berdarah-darah)

Warning : AU, OOC (dua rangkaian mutlak), typo (bersembunyi dengan baik diantara kata-kata), bahsa mungkin gak baku, monoton, bertele-tele. Ah gak seburuk itu kok. Jika mengharap cerita yang bagus, _well_ aku sudah berusaha.

 _ **ITADAKIMASU**_

.

.

.

"Aaarrrgghhhhh…"

Kabuto berlari menyusuri lorong menuju ke arah sumber suara. Ia berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu berpengaman kuat.

"Tuan Orochimaru…apa yang terjadi?" Kabuto menggedor-gedor pintu berharap mendapat jawaban."Tuan Orochimaru, buka pintunya. Anda baik-baik saja?"

Berapa kali pun Orochimaru menggedor, tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka. Suara erangan panjang tadi hanya sekali terdengar, selanjutnya hanya ada kesunyian. Kabuto justru semakin khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi di dalam ketika tidak ada suara apapun. Ia berlari menuju ruangan yang sebelumnya, mengobrak abrik seluruh ruangan. Dalam keadaan normal, Kabuto tidak perlu sampai menjatuhkan banyak barang demi mengambil kunci dalam lemari, tapi keadaan membuatnya panik. Kunci yang ia dapat, digunakan untuk membuka pintu dimana ia memanggil nama Orochimaru berkali-kali. Apapun yang dilihat Kabuto begitu pintu terbuka, jelaslah sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

Teriakan cempreng di sebuah rumah menggema. Tidak ada yang berbahaya selain seluruh rumah yang jadi berantakan. Naruto sama sekali tidak heran jika saja tidak lebih parah dari biasanya, dan juga sesuatu seperti menusuk-nusuk yang membuatnya terbangun. Dari balik selimut ada gerakan mencurigakan, Naruto mengira itu seekor landak tanpa berfikir ulang darimana kemungkinannya. Ia melompat dari tempat tidur, pergi ke dapur sebentar mengambil apapun yag dapat digunakan untuk memukul, kemudian menghampiri benda mencurigakan tersebut.

Naruto mengendap-endap berusaha untuk sesunyi mungkin. Memiliki landak sebagai binatang peliharaan bukanlah ide buruk, ia cuma perlu menangkap semut untuk makanannya. Itu yang naruto pikirkan.

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar suara gedoran dari pintu depan di antara kesunyian yang berusaha ia ciptakan. Ia menatap cemas pada antesi di balik selimut yang ia kira landak. Tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti, Naruto mulai merasa sia-sia dengan usahanya.

Gedoran di pintu sudah mulai diiringi dengan teriakan, Naruto bergegas menuju ke pintu depan. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya melihat dua sosok sahabat terbaiknya berdiri dengan wajah datar dan malas.

"Shikamaru…." Terjang Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke spontan menyingkir sebelum jadi korban selanjutnya.

"Ish, lepaskan aku. Naruto." Shikamaru berusaha menahan kepala Naruto dengan telapak tangannya. Bukannya berhenti, ia terus saja mendesak mengharap pelukan.

"Aku kangen." Seru manja Naruto.

"Aku cuma pergi sehari saja kemarin." Shikamaru masih menahan kepala Naruto agar tidak lebih dekat.

"Bodoh." Umpatan dan jitakan di kepala sukses di daratkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jahat…" rengek Naruto. Tapi beruntungnya Shikamaru berkat itu Naruto akhirnya menyerah.

"Kau tidak membiarkan kita masuk?"

Keributan kecil tadi menghalangi pintu masuk, menyadari keadaan tersebut Naruto buru-buru mendorong kedua temannya menjauh dari pintu dan menutupnya.

"Umm, kita ke kafe aja yuk." Naruto nyengir, merasa tidak bersalah.

"NA-RU-TO." Sasuke tanpa bisa dihalangi lagi menerobos masuk ke dalan rumah Naruto. Apapun yang telah dilihat Sasuke di dalam, mampu membuatnya melongo, Shikamaru menghela nafas berkali-kali, dan Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

Beberapa kali Naruto sesenggukan menahan tangis dan juga keringat yang mengucur sejak ia mulai melakukan pekerjaan bagai pembantu di rumah sendiri dari dua jam yang lalu.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto mencoba mencari belas kasihan sahabatnya yang ia kenal sedikit berhati lembut dari pada Sasuke yang kini berdiri berkacak pinggan di samping Naruto yang sedang mengepel dapur. Melihat panggilannya pada Shikamaru mendapat pelototan dari Sasuka Naruto kembali bekerja.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ini luar biasa Naruto." Komentar Shikamaru dari ruang tamu.

"Bukan salahku, sungguh. Aku memang biasa berantakan, tapi aku tidak mungkin menghambur semua barang di rumah ini kan? Paling-paling cuma bungkus camilan."

"Hah, aku lelah." Keluh Sasuke sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu,"protes Naruto,"aku di perbudak di sini."

"Ini rumahmu, dan sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu untuk membersihkannya bodoh." Sanggah Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Ini bukan salahku, aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Lihat, di sana." Naruto menunjuk ke arah ranjangnya dimana terlihat jelas ada sesuatu di balik selimut."Itu sumber masalahnya."

"Ho, bagus kau menunjukkannya. Berikutnya kau harus membereskan itu."

"Sasuke sialan…" umpat Naruto.

Shikamaru berdehem, sejak tadi ia hanya mendengarkan perdebatan tidak penting dua sahabatnya yang memang tidak pernah akur itu. "Kalian cukup adu mulutnya. Aku merasa ada yang tidak biasa di sini Sasuke."

"Cih, mungkin saja dia semalam mabuk lalu mengamuk."

"Aku tidak pernah mabuk" balas Naruto sambil lalu membawa sapu dan kemoceng menuju ke ranjang tidurnya.

Naruto menyibakkan selimut lebih dulu demi memenuhi rasa penasarannya dengan sesuatu yang semula ia kira landak bersemayam di sana. Begitu selimut terbiak, ia hanya menatap dengan bingung.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, kemarilah." Yang di panggil hanya berpandangan,"menurut kalian dia binatang apa?"

Shikamaru dan Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, turut melihat sesuatu berbentuk tikus besar dengan duri-duri tajam berwarna keabu-abuan.

"Naruto, bukankah ini terlihat seperti tikusmu kemarin?" Shikamaru menyimpulkan setelah mencoba berfikir sejenak.

"Eh? Tikus?" setengah penasaran dan tidak percaya Naruto berlari ke kamar, yang sudah menjadi laboratorium menengok ke kandang tempat tikus itu semula berada. Ia memang mendapati kandang itu kosong, tapi untuk kandang seukuran itu dan juga ukuran tikus yang disebut Shikamaru sangatlah tidak pas.

Naruto tetap membawa kandang itu menemui Shikamaru dan Sasuke."Ini tidak mungkin, lihat ukuran tikusku tidak mungkin sebesar itu." Katanya menenteng kandang kosong untuk diperlihatkan pada teman-temannya.

Sementara Shikamaru dan Naruto berfikir sambil memperhatikan kandang, Sasuke mencoba untuk mengusik makhluk itu dengan kemoceng yang sudah dilupakan Naruto. Makhluk itu terlihat sebesar kucing dewasa, Sasuke menjadi penasaran karena sudah sedari tadi ia dan dua orang lainnya di rumah itu berisik tetap tidak ada pergerakan. Kemoceng di tangannya ia usapkan mengenai bulu-bulu runcing menyerupai duri. Beberapa helai bulu kemoceng tersangkut dan rontok. Tampaknya duri-duri itu sangat keras dan kasar. Tidak puas dengan itu, Sasuke mulai sedikit menusuk-nusuk untuk mencari bagian yang lunak. Ia sedikit mengitari ranjang untuk mencari celah lain dari tubuh makhluk itu untuk di tusuk tusuk menggunakan ujung kemoceng. Sasuke melakukannya tanpa pertahanan, sehingga ketika ujung kemocengnya menyentuh bagian bawah moncong, tikus besar itu menunjukkan reaksi terganggu. Beberapa duri dari tubuhnya terbang sejurus ke arahnya. Salah satu dari duri tajam itu menancap di lengan bagian atas, sebagian menggores pipinya. Sasuke memekik terkejut sekaligus kesakitan mengundang Naruto dan Shikamaru untuk memperhatikan.

"Sasuke…" Naruto buru-buru menghampiri dan mulai panik melihar darah mengucur dari pipinya.

"Naruto, apa yang sebenarnya coba kau lakukan pada binatang itu?" Sasuke tampak kesakitan tapi ia masih dengan sempat menunjuk ke arah tikus besar berbulu duri di atas ranjang Naruto. Naruto bisa melihat binatang itu mendesis dengan mulut terbuka, memandang penuh ancaman pada semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"A-aku tidak…bukan…" Naruto tergagap, ia juga tidak mengerti dengan yang sedang terjadi.

Shikamaru lebih mendekat ke arah Sasuke, ia mengamati duri yang masih menancap di lengan. Drasa penasarannya lebih besar dari rasa khawatirnya terhadap Sasuke sehingga mencabut begitu saja duri itu tanpa peringatan. Teriakan Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto, ia akhirnya beranjak dari tempat dan mencari-cari kotak kesehatan.

"Sakit, bodoh." Umpat Sasuke.

"Darah." Kata Shikamaru lempeng yang dibalas wajah hern Sasuke."Darah di lenganmu mengalir." Lanjut Shikamaru.

Sementara Sasuke mulai panik sendiri Shikamaru memilih untuk memperhatikan duri yang baru saja ia dapat. Ukurannya kira-kira sepanjang lima centimeter dengan diameter satu sampai dua mili meruncing ke satu sisi berwarna ke abu-abuan. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, dimana ada beberapa yang lain berjatuhan di lantai. Shikamaru memunguti duri-duri itu lalu mencari kantong kecil untuk kemudian di masukkan ke dalamnya.

Naruto kembali dengan seperangkat alat kesehatan, matanya membelakan begitu mendapati ada banyak darah di tubuh Sasuke. Darah yang mengalir dari pipi mulai mengering, kemudian ceceran lainnya di baju dan celananya berasal dari lengan atas. Naruto tidak sanggup berkata-kata, jika seperti biasanya Sasuke akan berteriak kesal karena Naruto lebih lama terpaku melihatnya dari pada segera mengobati kali ini ia hanya bernafas berat. Tubuhnya melemas dan tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Wajah dan hampir seluruh permukaan kulitnya membiru.

"Shikamaru…."dengan nada bergetar Naruto memanggil Shikamaru yang masih terus memperhatikan sekeliling sambil merawat luka Sasuke seadanya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sasuke membiru…lihat dia tidak membuka matanya."

Demi mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sasuke. Ia memeriksa suhu tubuh, mengecek nadi, serta mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke untuk mengetahui apakah masih bernafas atau tidak.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Naruto mengangguk, dan dengan segera mereka menuju ke rumah sakit.

Bersambung…

A/N : Aku sudah mangkir lama banget dari jadwal yang kutentukan untuk fic ini. Temanya yang berat membuatku kesulitan mencari mood untuk melanjutkan. Meski begitu sedikit-sedikit aku tetap menulis untuk fic ini. Bagi yang minat untuk jadi beta reader bagi fic ini, silahkan PM. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._


	3. Chapter 3

World War

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M (untuk scene berdarah-darah)

Warning : AU, OOC (dua rangkaian mutlak), typo (bersembunyi dengan baik diantara kata-kata), bahsa mungkin gak baku, monoton, bertele-tele. Ah gak seburuk itu kok. Jika mengharap cerita yang bagus, _well_ aku sudah berusaha.

 _ **ITADAKIMASU**_

.

.

.

Kabuto meringis menahan sakit untuk kedua kalinya ketika jarum suntik menembus kulitnya,setelah sebelumnya ia mencicipi perihnya antiseptik di lukanya yang terbuka. Kabuto mengangguk berterima kasih kepada salah seorang peneliti di laboratorium tempat ia melakukan penelitian. Menit-menit selanjutnya dihabiskan untuk memasang perban di lengan Kabuto. Begitu selesai, peneliti tersebut langsung meninggalkan Kabuto tanpa kata.

Sendiri, Kabuto memperhatikan lengannya yang terbalut perban. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Tuan Orochimaru…." Kabuto tertegun melihat Ilmuwan ilegal yang sudah diikutinya sekian tahun itu berkulit lebih pucat dari biasanya. Matanya tampak memerah ketika sekilas mereka bertatapan._

 _Kabuto mencoba memanggil-manggil juga mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan seputar apa yang terjadi, tapi hanya di jawab geraman. Hal mengejutkan di luar perkiraan Kabuto ketika Orochimaru tiba-tiba menerjangnya, berusaha untuk menancapkan giginya yang bertaring. Sekuat tenaga Kabuto menahan kepala Orochimaru berusaha untuk menjauh dari jangkauan gigi-gigi tersebut, tapi jari-jari yang sudah bercakar milik Orochimaru menancap di lengan Kabuto. Dalam keadaan seperti itu yang Kabuto pikir adalah bagaimana menyelamatkan diri, ia meraih sekelilingnya mencari apapun yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai senjata. Sebuah besi berujung lancip tergapai oleh tangannya, tanpa banyak berfikir Kabuto memukulkan besi itu sekali kemudian menusuk Orochimaru tepat di ulu hati._

 _Orochimaru tergeletak, Kabuto menjauh. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, tapi kemudian Orochimaru kembali bergerak. Tusukan tadi tidak mempan untuk menghentikannya, sontak Kabuto berlari ke luar ruangan dan langsung mengunci pintu._

Luka yang didapat Kabuto tidak banyak,namun sangat dalam. Ia tidak yakin jika perawatan sederhana akan menyembuhkannya, mengingat Orochimaru tidak lagi tampak seperti manusia ketika menyerangnya.

.

.

.

Naruto tampak lebih cemas dibanding dengan Shikamaru. Mereka masih menunggu dengan pasti hasil laboratorium mengenai penyebab sakitnya Sasuke.

"Shikamaru…"panggil Naruto lirih yang hanya dibalas gumaman."Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" lanjutnya masih dengan nada lirih.

Shikmaru menghela nafas, ia mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari sakunya dan mulai menyalakan satu. Ketika hembusan asap keluar dari mulutnya, Shikamaru telihat lebih tenang.

"Binatang mutanmu tampaknya berbahaya Naruto." Shikamaru kembali menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya kemudian melanjutkan,aku sudah mengamati dan mengumpulkan duri yang mengenainya. Aku berniat untuk mencari tahu sendiri."

Seorang petugas mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, pandangannya sejurus ke arah Shikamaru.

"Maaf tuan, di sini dilarang merokok,"katanya dengan sopan. Shikamaru mengangguk lalu membuang puntung yang masih lumayan panjang itu ke tong sampah terdekat. Petugas tadi kemudian pergi setelah memastikan bahwa Shikamaru sudah tidak merokok lagi.

"Salahku kah? Ini salahku kan?"

Naruto menautkan jari jemarinya, bibirnya yang tertutup rapat menghalangi suara geraman yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara Shikamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya memilih diam, wajahnya mengernyit karena kehilangan sumber penenang-rokoknya.

"Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan itu Naruto, kita harus menyelidikinya lebih lanjut."

Untuk beberapa saat Shikamaru dan Naruto terdiam tanpa dapat berkata apa-apa. Mereka tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto masih mencoba menganalisa apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan pada tikusnya, dan mencoba memikirkan lagi jika saja itu bukan tikus hasil percobaannya. Sementara Shikamaru mengingat kembali lokasi kejadian, mencari-cari dalam pikirannya sesuatu yang bisa saja ia lewatkan. Tetap saja tidak dipungkiri keduanya sangat khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke.

Shikamaru menegakkan badannya, ia mengusap kepala Naruto yang tertunduk untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya."Ayo kita pulang ke rumahmu. Aku akan menghubungi kakak Sasuke, dia pasti akan mengerti. Untuk sementara belum ada yang bisa kita lakukan pada Sasuke, tapi kurasa kita bisa menyelidiki peliharaanmu yang merepotkan itu.

Naruto mendongak demi melihat Shikamaru yang berkata dengan penuh kesungguhan. Ia akhirnya mengangguk dan mengekor Shikamaru yang lebih dulu melangkah. Sambil berjalan ke tempat parkir, Shikamaru menelpon seseorang yang Naruto duga adalah kakak Sasuke. Tampaknya tidak sulit untuk meyakinkan karena Shikamaru terlihat lebih banyak mengiyakan dan sambungan pun tidak berlangsung sama.

"Aku berharap semua berjalan lancar ketika Itachi-san mengiyakan tanpa curiga," kata Shikamaru begitu duduk di jok pengemudi tepat setelah menutup telepon. Merasa tidak ada respon dari Naruto Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati wajah pucat Naruto. Ia mencoba mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto dengan menempelkan talapak tangannya pada wajah Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" yang ditanya hanya melenguh.

"Uhmm…Shimamaru," lirih Naruto,"aku lapar."

Shikamaru menjauhkan diri dan mulai menyalakan mesin,"ya, kita akan pergi sarapan dulu."

Mobil mereka pun melaju pelan, menembus kabut yang masih melayang di sekeliling mereka. Tak lama kemudian, pemandangan pun berganti dari suasana rumah sakit yang tenang dan asri ke hiruk pikuk kesibukan kota.

Bersambung…

A/N : Udah lama, pendek lagi. Huhu maafkan aku. Tapi aku sedang memperbaiki ceritaku agar mudah diterima, ah bukan itu juga. Intinya meski mengkir dalam waktu yang lama tetap akan aku lanjutkan kok. Mohon dukungannya, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._


End file.
